With the development of technology, a calculation capability of a processor for an intelligent mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone and a tablet computer) gets increasingly higher. There are more and more processing units included in a tiny physical package in a processor, such that a problem of heat generation of the processor is becoming a growing concern. During current control over processing units in a conventional art, allowable maximum execution frequencies and execution voltages of the processing units are dynamically regulated with reference to temperature rises and a maximum current that the whole machine can supply, so as to control a maximum current during execution of the processing units. With development of multi-processing-unit groups (multiple cores), more and more platforms are designed to share the same frequency by multiple processing units, and idle processing units in a multi-processing-unit group independently enter a deep sleep mode, so as to achieve both power saving and reduction in a number of power rails and clock sources.
However, controlling maximum operable frequency of a processing unit to achieve a purpose of controlling current of the processing unit may cause suppression of performance of all the processing units sharing a same clock source simultaneously, resulting in a poor user experience. In addition, most of triggering points for current control in the conventional art are temperature threshold value triggering, and consideration points are all reducing currents at high temperatures to avoid continuous accumulation of heat.